fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} I know, I know... It's sunny outside, let's go out! {Line: 2} Shall we each have half of that cake in the refrigerator? {Line: 3} I am hungry, but... I know! Let's make some rice together! {Line: 4} Let's head out now... In matching outfits! {Line: 5} Hey... I don't like house sitting~ Dialogue 'Talk' * Hey, Owner! Since it's better than just staring at me... Shall we do something togather? * I'll do my best! That's because you praised me! * Hey, hey, Owner, will we be taking another nap together today, right? * Hehehe, umm how about we play for a while? Wow, Owner is a spoiled child! * Owner, what's this you're reading? Wow, amazing! Amazing! * Owner, Owner! Where are we going today? * Ah... You're back! Finally! Welcome home, Owner! Did you go somewhere nice? Was it fun? i want to know! * Wow... So exciting... While Owner is sleeping... Hee hee! * Uhh... I wanna sleep a little longer... Can I stay in bed for a while? * Look! Look! I made dinner♪ I'll feed you some, Owner! * Owner, look at this photo! I wanna go there! * Wow! Your covered in dirt... But... wow! So much mud! Let's wash it off together! * Hey, #, I really want this! Will you buy it for me? Yay! I love you! Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the amusement park. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park ''You suggest going as crazy as you can at the amusement park. '' Fairy: " Let's go on all of the rides together today!" *** ride the Ferris wheel. ''You suggest riding the Ferris wheel. '' Fairy: "Being together in such a tight space alone with you... I love it!" *** waiting time was so long ' ** 'spend the day sightseeing ' * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the zoo. ** 'so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo What great weather! Let's go to the zoo today! '' Fairy: "I'd rather go see a hippo than see it in a commercial..." *** 'really are big. Hippos are so big! '' Fairy: "Yeah, they're huge! Wow, look at that mouth... I've never seen one so big!" *** the zoo is a little hot ' ** 'over a stuffed animal ' * Fairy is staring into the refrigerator. ** 'spurge a little and eat out today ''You suggest splurging a little and eat out today. '' Fairy: "Let's do it! I'm starving! Let's eat something delicious!" *** for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) ''You go for a luxurious French lunch. '' Fairy: "Wow!!! We are going here!? Don't splurge too much!" **** for a normal chain restaurant ' ** 'a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store ' * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the aquarium. ** 'you want to go to the aquarium!? ''You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium. '' Fairy: "I so want to go!!! It is going to be so much fun!" *** of fish are mysterious ''You comment that schools of fish are so mysterious.'' Fairy: "Yes they're... Look at those two swim together... They are just like us!" *** person is so beautiful ' ** 'her an ammonite reference book ' * You decided to see the movie that Fairy was interested in. ** 'some popcorn and watch the movie ''You decided to buy some popcorn and juice watch the movie.(?) '' Fairy: "Oh yeah, and add a hotdog too if that's okay!" *** couldn't stop watching snacks throughout the whole movie. ''You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. '' Fairy: "I ate my popcorn before the movie... So get some movie popcorn, Owner!" *** movie was kind of boring ** some juice and watch the movie ' * Fairy mentioned wanting to go shopping. ** 'at the Fairy Shop ''. Fairy: "" *** '[] . ''Fairy: "" *** '[] ** the Fairy Collection show. ' 'Socializing * I wonder if customs would get mad at me for sending a rice cooker to the Fairy World... * Hey, Fairy, play with me! * You know i - I'm here to party. ♪ * Hey, hey, Fairy, the weather is good, so how about we go somewhere together~? * Hey, check it out, Fairy I look just like a human, right? * Wow, so cute! Did your owner buy you those? * Let's hang out again soon, OK? * I went to see cherry blossoms with Owner some time ago and it was super fun~ * This room is now mine! Just kidding. I should get a cute setup, too ♪ * Fairy, did you go see cherry blossoms with your Owner? * Look, look, I picked up some flowers ♪ Fairy, I'll give you some~ * Fairy, that's so cute! I'm cute, too, right? Right?? * Hey, hey Fairy, what's your situation with your owner? 'Socialized' * This is my favorite. ♪ * Say things like that, and you're gonna get punished! * Oh! I caught you peering at my owner! 'Recommended' * Well, does it look good on me? 'Bother' * Hey, Fairy! Let's party! ♪ * My owner is so nice, just the best! But I like you too, you know!♪ 'Yell' * You betcha! I'll hit those books. * Oh, gosh, thanks! * I'm counting on your support! 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Awh, I'm so sleepy already. Hey, will you walk me to bed? ♪ **I'm feeling sleep coming on... sing me a lullaby? * up **Oh, hee hee! Thanks for waking me up. Zzz 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * Hey, I'm all doneeee! * Phew, what a workout. So, what's my reward?? *giggles* 'Study * Wow, that was not easy. Can I get a present? Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing *~Where did you go~? I miss you~! *Is it ok to spend so much time in 's room? *I'm hungry~! Ah! #, I want to try your homemade pie today, too~ *I want to play with you all day today, ♪ Hehe. *Matching with ? and Owner would be a dream come true♪ *Hey! I got a parfait from Owner♪ Want to eat it with me? *Let's pretend we're in the Fairy Collection today, #♪ *Being with Owner and everyday makes me so happy♪ *Are you mine, Owner? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Fairy1: "Hehe~♪ Lalala~♪ Fufu♪" Fairy2: "#, is such a good singer~" ** sing karaoke. ' Fairy1: "Karaoke? yea, let's go~♪ Yay~!" Fairy2: "Let's sing the Apple Song together~ *** 'a duet. ' Fairy1: "Owner, you're so lucky to be able to hear me sing a duet with #~♪" Fairy2: "Okey, #, it's time to show Owner what you've got~" *** 'the microphone. ' ** 'to harmonize.'' '' Fairy1: "Hmm...? Does my pitch sound...strange to you? Fairy2: * Fairy1: "Hey, #! Let's play together today~♪" Fairy2: "There's nothing better than going on a walk on a beautiful day like this~! ** go to the park together. ' Fairy1 "Want to play with us, Owner? Yay~♪" Fairy2: "Wait up, you two~! Don't leave me behind~! *** 'on the swings. ' Fairy1: "Hehe, I'll push you on the swing, #~! Whee♪" Fairy2: "Hold up... I can't walk that fast~" *** 'in the sandbox. ' ** 'hang out at home today. ' * Fairy1: Fairy2: "Do you have anything to do today, #? I don't know anything interesting we could do~" ** 'to go rent a DVD? ' Fairy1: Fairy2: "Which movie should we see!? What do you want to watch, #?" *** 'do you want to eat?. ' Fairy1: Fairy2: "We should get the ice cream sundae♪ It's sweet and cute just like me! Hey! Why are you ignoring me?!" *** 'look at the pamphlet first... '' ''Fairy1: Fairy2: ** to the movie theater. ' * Fairy1: "" Fairy2: "Owner, what's wrong? Are you okay? If you don't feel good, just tell me. ** 'let's go get something to eat. ' Fairy1: "" Fairy2: "I'm going to get the melon soda! I hope they pile on the ice cream♪" *** 'in the hot springs. ' Fairy1: Fairy2: " *** 'at souvenirs. Fairy1: Fairy2: "OK, we'll get matching bracelets, #♪ Hehe, what do you think? ** 'let's go on a trip. ' * Fairy1: "Ah~! Owner Hey, come over here and talk to me~!" Fairy2: "As long as you're here, it will be so much fun♪" ** 'could even go on a picnic. ' Fairy1: "Yeah! If we're going on a picnic, we can make bento boxes!! Let's do it, #~!!" Fairy2: "Ah!! #, that cabbage is bad!! Just look at it~" *** 'to the nearby planetarium. ' Fairy1: "Where's my zodiac star? Hmm...I just can't find it..." Fairy2: There's your zodiac constellation, #!! And there's yours, Owner! Hehe, aren't they beautiful?" *** 'to the nearby museum. ' ** '''go out. '' * Fairy1: "Ah...I'm so bored~ Wha? #, what are you looking at?" Fairy2: "" ** can even go shopping. ' Fairy1: "For real? Yay♪ What are you going to buy me~?" Fairy2: "" *** 'the matching dress. ' Fairy1: "It's so cute~♪ You should try it on, too, Owner~♪" Fairy2: *** 'the jersey. ' ** 'cute but a bit expensive...'' '' * Fairy1: Fairy2: "I'll help, too~♪" ** not to notice ' Fairy1: Fairy2: "Hey, come taste it~! Isn't it yummy?" *** 'at her. ' Fairy1: Fairy2: "Hehe, Owner "is so going to like this~♪" *** 'smells good! Fairy1: Fairy2: "Didn't we do a great job~? Hey, what do you think♪" ** are you making? ''' '''Socialized *Really? I didn't know that~ *Huh? I'm still sleepy~! Could you wait a minute? *Is it really OK? Yay~♪ *If that what you want to do, #, then we'll just stay here ♪ *I'm soooo bored today~ Let's play~ *Ah...I'm so sorry~! *I want to go shopping, too~ *I think something new has been discovered~♪ *Whoa! What's that? It looks cool~! *There's no place like that, so let's hurry up and play~ *Here, you can have this, #♪ *Yep, I'm fine~♪ *It's your turn today, #~! *I really like Owner, but I looove you, #♪ Hope Change Talk * Letters #'To my dearest Owner '''Thanks for always taking such great care of me, Owner. I hope we can be together forever and ever Tee hee, writing a letter is awkward, isn't it? Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom No data for this event. Mechanical Adventure No data for this event. Fairy Zoo No data for this event. Hanami Festival '''General (to other fairies) *He, he, it's amazing to watch cherry blossoms with your loved one♪ *Fairytale, were you on the ship? If you ride the ship with someone you love... *Mumble mumble* *I made bento today♪ Fairy, want to eat it together? *What?! Really?!! *There aren't many places where you can see cherry blossoms this beautiful, even in the Fairy World~ Stage 1: Before going out *Uh... I don't know what to wear... Hey, hey, Owner, how do I look in this dress? *This picnic sheet is too small? Uhm, it's fine!! I want to sit really close to you! *Ah~! You can't eat it yet~! Owner! *He,he~♪ Today we're going to watch cherry blossoms together~! I hope they're in full bloom~♪ *Hey, hey, look♪ I made bento~! Let's eat it later while watching cherry blossoms♪ Stage 2: At the park *It's very crowded here, as expected~ I hope we won't get seperated~... *Owner~! You're walking too fast~! Let's walk slower~! *Amazing♪ So beautiful♪ Hey, Owner~! Are you admiring flowers properly~? *There are many stands on the other side~! Hey, hey, where should we start? *Ah, looks like the spot under that tree is open♪ Owner, let's sit there. Stage 3: At the shopping district *Ah, all the people at the stands are from the shopping district~! It feels very homely~! *Ah, a fox?! ...huh, Owner?! Don't wear weird masks~! *Huh? You giviing me this cotton candy? Yay~♪ Owner, thank you♪ *Hey, Owner, I want that prize stuffed toy... Huh? You'll get it for me? Really? *Ah, they're selling fluffy rolled eggs~! Owner, I want to eat here! Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Uh~ ...this was all so sudden, I'm not sure I can do it~ ...Owner, what should we do? *Welcome~! How about some cute pastry~? ...uh! It's too loud here, no one can hear me~!! *Ah~! I dropped a candy~! Now you can't eat it anymore~... *Hey! Owner, don't laugh at me and help me with all this~! *Ah, it's the cake shop owner! Hello~ ...huh? You want us to look after the stand for you? Whaaat?!! Stage 5: Hanami time *He, he♪ This is the bento I've made! Owner, I've prepared a lot, so eat up~♪ *Owner, open your mouth! ...say ahh♪ How is it? Do you like it? *I've made lemon tea! I'll pour you some! He, he... Do you think I can become good wife? *Ah I dropped the sausage! Wait, I'll take a towel and... *splash* ...ah, I spilled the tea... *Ah.... A rain of flower petals~! This sure is the best time to watch cherry blossoms~♪ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *Hey hey, Karume gave me some sweet potato~!♪ You wanna eat it with me? *This must be The Fairy Agency's stand!♪ It looks fun, let's take a look! *You're selling that Life-Breathing Medicine? Here?! And for 500,000 Jewels?! *The Fairy Agency's stands have a lot of... hmm. how should i put it... eccentricities. *I wonder if that odd-colored juice Silia's selling tastes any good... Stage 7: Stage event time *That magician is amazing! So many crows flew out of her hat! But... why crows... *Well, I'm going to be cheering for you on from here, so good luck out there!♪ *Ah, Owner! I saved you a seat, let's watch the event together. *Owner, what are you looking at!? The Spring Beauty Pageant?! You... you pig, Owner! *It's an open mic singing contest! Let's have a go Owner!♪ Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Hehehe~♪ I'm glad we got to watch the sunset together, just the two of us. *Captain!♪ We'd really like to ride this boat... What, really? Thank you!! Owner, he said we can get on!♪ *No more stands that way, by the looks of it. There are some boats out there though, I wonder if we can ride. *Look! Petals floating on the water. I wonder if I can reach them... *Ah~! So cold! Aw, I splashed water on me... Can you dry me off, Owner? Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *It looks like there are some new stands out... should we take another look around, Owner?? *Ahhh~~!! Uh... I thought I saw a lantern ghost... Is someone playing a trick on me? *Uu~, it is getting a little cold. Do you mind if I budge up a little, Owner? *It's like a completely different event to this afternoon's. Hehe, enjoying the same event twice like this, it's perfect~♪ *It feels so romantic watching the night time cherry blossoms~♪ Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * *yawn* ... I feel a little sleepy... Maybe because I woke so early this morning? *Hey Owner, my feet are tired... Could you carry me home? *Let's come back and see the flowers again together next year, and the year after! Always together! Hehehe♪ *All these cherry blossom trees, they'll have lost their flowers by next week... it's kind of sad... *I think I could enjoy today so much... because I was together with you, Owner. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *How's the gemstone hunting? I'm searching with my owner here~, it's so much fun♪ *That gemstone you're holding Fairy, it's so beautiful! Where did you find it? Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Hey, it'll be dark during the movie, right? Do you think we could hold hands? Please~? Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *I think there's something wrong with this projecto--- Hya~~!! It's sucking us in~!! *Are you okay, Owner? What do you think's happened...? *Gem World? Are you saying... we're inside the movie?! A-amazing!♪ *In order to return to our world, we'll need to collect the six Keystone Gems scattered around this one. *Hehehe, a treasure-hunting couples trip, just the two of us, Owner~♪ Stage 3: Sapphire Town *There's water flowing throughout the whole city! Can we ride a gondola, Owner? *What's that, Owner? A Keystone Gem finder? Well that should help us!♪ *Could that be it, in the shop window over there? Let's take a look. *Hello~, shopkeeper!♪ We really, really want that Keystone Gem... do you think you could part with it?♪ *Hehehe, what a kind man he was♪ ... What? What did I do~? Stage 4: Ruby Cave * Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *I think the radar must be broken, it's pointing to every single gemstone here~! *Wah!! Owner... that owl is talking! I'm scared~! *If we solve the riddle, you'll tell us which is the Keystone Gem?... I hope I get it right~! *Feed me and I grow strong; give me water and I grow weak. What am I? Hmm... any idea, Owner~? *... Fire? Ahh~, I see!!♪ That was amazing, Owner! You're so smart~♪ Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *The night is so dark here... Promise to stay close, okay Owner? *Look! I put the ruby inside that lantern Silia gave us♪ Now we can see where to go~! *The radar's pointing right at the ground... Do we need to dig? *I think there's a pickaxe in Silia's adventuring pack she gave us~! *Oof...! I think this is it, the garnet Keystone! Finally, we got it~! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *This is the Emerald Valley~? Let's try to get down from here♪ While holding hands, of course♪ *Owner, look! The valley is reflecting the light and is shining green! It's so pretty~♪ *Whoa, what a huge dragon~!! Looks like it has the Keystone Gem, what should we do, Owner?! *It'll give us the gem if we scratch its back♪ I can do that~! *The dragon will take us to the Diamond City of Ancients on its back! Let's ride it together♪ Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients * Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! * Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! * __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Personality